


Only with thine eyes.

by withoutwords



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Pov, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss; to touch (each other) lightly [touch; a noticeable affect].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only with thine eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by Carolyn’s beautiful speech at the wedding.

i.

 

It’s real. Sammi knows very little from real, breathes tragedy and destruction. It’s real, and the deeper you go the harder it is to breathe anything at all. Will has lust for life but for Sonny it’s _love_ and she sees it in their touches, in their kiss. She sees it and she wants to hide him away, protect and pray for him. 

It’s _real_ , and that’s always the worst.

 

ii.

 

It’s soft. Will drags his bottom lip up over Sonny’s, rests it there a moment and pulls away. His eyelashes flutter and his lips sparkle where the light catches and he teases, leans a little, doesn’t, flirts with the idea of more. He kisses like he lives, undecided, making Sonny wait. Sonny never used to wait.

Sonny never used to have Will.

 

iii.

 

It’s disgusting. Nick’s skin ripples like snakes when they kiss, recoiling and horrified, burning hot with his anger. It’s filthy, dirty, it makes him want to wash himself clean, makes him want to shout at someone, _why are you letting them stand there and do that?_ It’s prison all over, injustice.

No-one asked him if it was okay, and he’ll let these men know that it’s _not_. 

 

iv.

 

It’s sexy. Sonny does this thing with his tongue, curls and flicks and won’t let Will close his mouth, surging inside. It’s warm. It’s wet. Kissing with his lips, with the pinch of his fingers in flesh, with the press of his dick, hot and heavy, kissing. Sonny takes, and will keep taking until he gets his fill, gets what he’s owed.

Will owes him everything, right to the bone.

 

v.

 

It’s different. Lucas struggles to find an adjective that isn’t offensive, struggles with his denial for a really long time. It’s unexpected, because he had written Wills’ life out a long time ago, when he couldn’t get his own in order. Will, woman, marriage, kids. Except. Except that smile Will gets when Sonny steals a kiss. That smile, to his eyes, happiness in waves.

He never smiled like that growing up.

 

vi.

 

It’s empty. Brian wants Sonny to tell lies, to placate him, to kiss him and mean every twist of it, but. It’s rote. He kisses Brian the way no-one and everyone kisses, just filling that gap, just playing that role and resisting. Resisting movement, and change, resisting the loss of Will Horton. A steamroller stopped by a pitiful ant.

A giant brought down to his knees. 

 

vii.

 

It’s the same. Gabi remembers cuddling up with her mother, reading fairy tales and spouting sonnets. The perfect story, the best sort of dream, and what she would have had with Will if she'd gotten her way. It's the same, true love and kisses, and happily ever after, and Sonny isn't a princess but Will kisses him like he's _his_. 

It’s the same, and maybe she’ll resent that forever.

 

viii.

 

It stings. Adrienne watched Sonny, like the big hand ticking, a slow and powerful victory. A boy so muddled, so angry, turn into a beautiful man. It stings, because he did it on his own, not slavishly taking it from someone else, not like Will. Sonny kisses Will like he can take the pain away and make it alright for him, make it better.

She’s not sure it will ever make _Will_ better. 

 

ix.

 

It’s breathtaking. Marlena knows she’s not blameless, that she should have done more back then. Will lived in the shadows of all of their wrongs, dark and dank and helpless. It’s gone. There’s nothing left of it now, when he kisses Sonny, light and sun and air, basking in the beauty of it. Back then he never settled, and never belonged, and now he has a home to go to.

A place to call his own, resting in the curl of Sonny’s smile.

 

x.

 

They kiss. They kiss in the morning despite the odour, and they kiss at night in the dark. They kiss to say sorry, or thanks, or hello and sometimes they kiss to say nothing. They kiss in the kitchen, in the shower, against the wall; they kiss with their eyes closed and blind faith. They kiss and it’s gentle, and rough and intense, and it trails off into love making and sex.

They kiss because they fit like that, wondrous and lovely, the only two people in the world.


End file.
